


Demon's Don't Sleep Like Humans Do

by ikkka, RottenGoreGoblin



Series: Crack Fics [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (kinda), Cleaning, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demons, Ficlet, House Cleaning, Memes, Not Serious, Oneshot, T-posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenGoreGoblin/pseuds/RottenGoreGoblin
Summary: Sebastian is tired. He has an odd way of 'sleeping.'





	Demon's Don't Sleep Like Humans Do

Sebastian closed his master’s bedroom door behind him.

 

Making his way down the manor’s many hallways, Sebastian pushed the tea trolley along with him. He made his way towards the manor’s kitchen, being careful to mind the door’s creak when he opened it. Sebastian then began to prepare the sink, putting dish soap and hot water into one basin and a mixture of water and vinegar into the other. He then began piling the dirtied teacups and plates into the wash basin.

 

It was a nighttime routine practically ingrained into him. Thought of and performed every night from the beginning. Finish any remaining dishes from earlier in the day, patrol the house and do a final light cleaning, blow out any candles left unattended, check the locks on all the doors and windows in the manor, and then Sebastian would be done for the night. So, that is what Sebastian did. It was his duty as a Phantomhive butler to take care of the Phantomhive manor before he could take care of himself.

 

Sebastian peeled his gloves off and ran his right hand underneath the water pouring into the wash basin. Practically scalding, as it should be. Sebastian used one of his gloves to turn off the tap before setting them aside and replacing them with a tea towel. He dipped said tea towel into the basin, soaking it and lathering it with soap, before getting to work scrubbing away.

 

It didn’t take very long to wash them. When Sebastian would finish washing a dish, he would rinse it and then sanitize it in the other basin. Once all the dishes had been washed, he would take them out of the sanitizing basin and dry them off with a separate tea towel, and then put them in their respective places. Once that was done, he wiped down and sanitized the tea trolley, put a new pair of gloves back on, and moved onto the next part of his routine.

 

The final cleaning was very easy. Sebastian would patrol around the house, dust anything that needed dusting, pick up anything that was out of place, but overall it was more like a survey of the manor’s current condition. Along the way, Sebastian would turn off the lights in the rooms he went through, and blow out any candles that would be left unattended otherwise. Once that was complete, he would go around a second time, making sure that all doors leading outside and all windows were locked and secure. Sebastian would catch any intruder way before they got close enough to notice the windows and doors were locked, but there wasn’t any harm in making sure they were locked regardless.

 

Sebastian had finished his routine, and was now free to retire. He made his way into the living room. It was pitch dark in there, as it should be. Sebastian took his usual place in the exact middle of the living room, and stood there. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

 

Sebastian’s arm immediately extended outwards into a sort of T-pose. His body began to reset. Demons don’t sleep like humans do. They don’t sleep at all. Instead, they charge up by extending their arms outwards and not moving. Not even to breathe.

 

And so Sebastian would stand there, eternally T-posing, and would only wake just before dawn to start the day anew.

**Author's Note:**

> don't blame me, this wasn't my idea :)


End file.
